


Autumn Dreams

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Other, Poems, Seasons, Spring, Summer, Winter, harvest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Just a short poem I wrote a few years ago. With Autumn ending I thought it would be a nice change of pace. Not a very good poem mind you but I always felt that if the seasons really were people, Autumn would be my friend :D Now I sound strange, shutting up. Enjoy





	Autumn Dreams

**Autumn**

 

**When the light of the sun is dying**   
**And summer takes her last breath,**   
**When the nights are growing long**   
**And winters frost dances,**   
**I, whom has yet to mature**   
**Can only bear fruits and harvest.**

**The spring is fresh with the young and new**  
 **The summer, burns a passion of heat and sweat**  
 **The winter, calm content and inviting for all**  
 **But I am Autumn’s breath.**  
 **I am that last red tinted leaf**  
 **The one forgotten in harvest's laugh.**  
  
**Only one task fills my heart**  
 **To always be working hard,**  
 **To give all I am in heart and soul**  
 **For that one fleeting moment**  
 **Where I can feel the wishes**  
 **Of the ones I labor for.**  
  
**But my thoughts yield emptiness**  
 **And all I can give is hollow dreams**  
 **Potential in only the crossing of time**  
 **Now all that waits for me**  
 **Is an empty room**  
 **Where I am left all alone.**  
  
**The truth I shall reveal**  
 **Is that my life is mine alone**  
 **But into your mind I see**  
 **And into your sleep I follow**  
 **For I am the secrets of Autumn**  
 **And I carry the last moment of dreams**

 


End file.
